1. Technical Field
This invention relates to archery sights, and more particularly to an illuminated collimator sight that simultaneously aligns the archery bow with the archer and aligns the bow with a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different sights have been tried by archers. Some of these sights have illumination, for use during periods of reduced lighting, and others do not. Most of the sights employed in the past have been difficult to use.
A bow needs to be properly positioned relative to the horizon and to a target to consistently hit the target. To properly position the bow, the archer's eyes need to be positioned in the same place relative to the bow each time an arrow is launched toward a target. These requirements have been difficult to meet in practice. A simple sight includes a piece with a small aperture or pinhole peep mounted on a bowstring and a small sphere or cross-hairs fixed relative to the center portion of the bow. The archer looks through the small aperture, centers the sphere relative to the aperture and positions the sphere relative to the target. With this type of sight the archer's eye must simultaneously align three separate members and locate the distant target looking through a pinhole peep. The eye can focus on one object at a time and can simultaneously see two spaced apart objects fairly well. The third object, normally the pinhole peep, is unclear or fuzzy. Alignment of the eye relative to the pinhole peep can be difficult to maintain under the best of conditions.
Archery bows have also been provided with an alignment device for aligning the bow relative to the archer's eye and a separate sighting device for aiming at the target. Alignment of the bow with the archer's eye is obtained first and then the eye is shifted to the sighting device and the bow is aligned with a target. Maintaining two separate alignments requires frequent shifting of the eye between the target and the alignment device. Because the sighting device and the alignment device are on different axes, the bow is adjusted for one individual only and generally requires readjustment for use by another individual.